The Sweetest Name
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki and Tsuzuki relaxing after their last adventure. A bit of fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matseui. But I'm working on it.

A/N: Hi all! Muraki and Tsuzuki are taking a long respite from their last adventure. This is just a peek into what they're up to. Enjoy!

* * *

Six bell chimes rang cheerfully in the blue and white master suite.

Low afternoon sunlight turned a deeper orange as it filtered through slightly open French windows. A cool breeze wafted through, ruffling the sheer gauzy material of the light blue curtains.

Two men sat in the center of the large soft rumpled bed, large pillows strewn here and there. Dressed in a yukata, the dark-haired guardian settled on his lover's lap, secure and safe.

Playing with silvery tufts of silky hair between thin fingers, a slight frown crossed over the dark-haired beauty's features. Combing through the platinum tresses he pulled at it this way and that, slender brows still furrowed in concentration. Tugging at a strand, he rubbed it between thumb and forefinger wondering at its texture.

The silver blonde smiled lazily. Hugging the smaller man closer, he settled his chin on the small shoulder, closing his eyes Tsuzuki slowly massaged his scalp was becoming quite hypnotic.

Muraki turned his head a bit to nibble at the tender earlobe loving the way Tsuzuki whimpered softly.

"Beloved..."

_Beloved_

His slight frown returning, Tsuzuki bit at his lip, a look of perplexion across his face.

"Kazutaka?"

"Hmmm?

"I was thinking..." he said slowly, his fingers still buried in his lover's hair, gently stroking.

"What about?" Muraki asked, delivering a soft kiss, hands rubbing the brunette's back, soft material against his fingers. "Nothing serious, I hope?"

"No, nothing bad. Nothing like that. It's just that...well...I was thinking about...about your name for me..." Tsuzuki continued to stroke the glossy hair, concentrating hard. "What you call me."

"My name for you?" Puzzled, Muraki tilted his head to the side to better look at his lover's features.

"Yeah...'beloved,.'" the brunette said shyly, a rosy blush on tan cheeks.

"Oh?" The doctor quirked a silver brow. "Why? Does it present a problem?"

Tsuzuki gently squeezed his lover's nape to scold.

"No, of course not!" Bowing his dark head, shaggy bangs covering violets. "I love it when you call me that," he admitted softly, his cheeks growing warmer, beaming.

"Good," Muraki remarked, pleased, dropping a kiss in the crook of his lover's warm throat. "But? What has you thinking about my endearment for you?"

"Well...I don't have one for you," the guardian explained. "That book we read last night where the hero called his lover "sweetheart" and she called him "dearest"...well, it just got me to thinking that I don't have an endearment for you."

Muraki gave a small nod.

"That is true. However, it doesn't bother me in the least, Asato. I am just happy that you address me at all," Muraki teased, silver orbs dancing.

Tsuzuki giggled.

"Well, at any rate, I did run some names through my mind of what I COULD call you..."

"Have you? Tell me what they are," Muraki asked, his curiosity peaked and settled his lover more firmly in his lap.

"Well...first, the ones that are heard all the time...'sweetheart'...'honey'...'baby'" the guardian listed, ticking them off with one hand. "Those are common, everyday-type of endearments. Names that are tossed around casually. But..." Tsuzuki gazed at the silver blonde. "I don't think they really suit you."

Muraki nodded thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Somehow I don't picture myself as a 'honey,' the pale blonde assessed. "And 'baby'" he shivered. "Definitely not. Although, 'sweetheart'....well, that has possibilities."

"You think so? Hmmmm. I don't know. Well, we'll come back to that," Tsuzuki said. Leaning back a little, he gazed at the shining silver orbs and accepted the kiss his lover planted on his cheek with a smile. "Then there's the more...romantic names..." the brunette blushed cutely.

"Ah yes. Romantic, erotic endearments that are meant to curl one's toes and elicit delicious shivers up and down one's spine when one's lover whispers huskily into one's ear," the silver blonde stated with a wicked gleam. "You mean THOSE romantic endearments?"

"Yeah..." Tsuzuki swallowed, suddenly warm. "Um..." he blinked and shook his head to clear it. "Annnyway..." he glared pointedly for his lover to behave. "Those romantic names like 'lover' and 'darling'..."

"And 'beloved'?" Muraki grinned. "Sorry, that one's taken."

Tsuzuki lightly pinched his lover's arm to scold and grinned when Muraki mock-winced.

"At any rate, I don't think I'M the type to call you those names," the guardian mused. "It's not in my nature to be that...ummm...mushy."

Muraki chuckled.

"And I AM, I suppose?" he teased, silver orbs really sparkling now, immensely enjoying their conversation. "Just be glad, Asato, that I do not favor you with some truly 'mushy' names."

"Like what?" Tsuzuki asked, now the curious one.

"Oh, let's see. I do remember overhearing a while back at the hospital a moonstruck couple call each other the most hideous terms of endearments I have ever heard in all my days ..."

"What kind of names, Kazutaka? It can't have been all that bad," Tsuzuki grasped his lover's broad shoulders, giving a slight shake.

Muraki shook his head, decisively.

"Really, Asato. It was too terrible. And what galled me even more was their incessant giggling and high-pitched screeches of laughter..."

Tsuzuki's violets widened, owl-like.

"Really?? Kazutaka, what were those names?" the brunette whispered, clearly interested.

But his lover shook his silver head again.

"I should not subject you, Asato. It's best you remain innocent. Now, I wouldn't mind 'sweetheart' as an endearment..." he added trying to steer the topic.

"Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki really shook at Muraki's shoulders, exasperated. "I want to know! I'm not all that innocent! I've heard my share of mushy names!"

"Not these names, Asato. But seeing as how you are ready to dislocate my shoulders, I will reveal," the blonde sighed heavily. "But keep in mind, beloved. I did warn you."

Tsuzuki nodded with determination.

"I'll take the consequences," he replied firmly.

A smile tugged the corners of Muraki's lips at the seriousness of his lover's demeanor. He cleared his throat.

"Very well. On that particular afternoon, after one of my rounds, I went into the X-ray room to check on some charts," Muraki began his narrative, one hand stroking his lover's back. "There's a little alcove to the right of the room which one can go to study and make notes of those charts. Well, I was doing just that when a young man and woman entered."

Tsuzuki unconsciously squeezed Muraki's hand.

"Well, I had recognized them as a couple that been involved with each other for a few months and at the time they were the subject of the nurses' gossip. So before I could make my presence known, I heard the unmistakable sounds of kisses being exchanged. Quite inappropriate. I was about to remind them that this was neither the time nor the place...but before I could so much as cough...it got worse."

"Worse? How?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Those words. He said THOSE words..." Muraki leaned forward, features serious. "He said...'honey bear.'

The brunette gasped sharply.

"Honey bear?!"

Muraki nodded solemnly.

"Honey bear. I thought I hadn't heard right. But he said it again and the young lady giggled. Well, before I react, she came back at him with "sweet cheeks" and came more sounds of kissing. I was quite put off."

"Sweet cheeks and honey bear. Oh my. Well...that's...that's kinda cute, Kazutaka. I mean, when you're young and in love..." Tsuzuki reasoned.

"Yes. That may be but there can be no excuse for the next phrase of endearments I was forced to endure," Muraki shuddered dramatically, punctuating his distaste.

Tsuzuki, violets as wide as dinner plates, this time unconsciously gripped the hem of Muraki's yukata with both hands.

"It got worse?" he asked tentatively.

"Indeed. At first it was 'sweetie' and honey' and soon they grew more bold and their endearments grew more...to use your word, Asato; 'mushy," Muraki continued, trying hard to keep a straight face at the horrified look on his lover's face.

His story was true enough as he did have the misfortune of happening upon that particular couple some time ago. And the names they gave each other WERE quite frightening to hear...however, seeing his beloved so attentive, delighted him immensely.

"How much worse can it get, Kazutaka?"

Muraki stared pointedly at the brunette.

"Snuggle bunny."

Violets blinked.

"Oh no!"

Muraki nodded.

"Oh yes. From there, there was no stopping them. 'Pudding pie' 'sugar lips' 'bumpy puss'...It seemed endless. It was torture, Asato!"

"Bumpy puss?" Tsuzuki whispered, blinking and perplexed.

"The point is, Astao, I was helpless to all of this!" Muraki pressed a hand to his eyes and bit his lip, quite a picture of woe.

"Kazutaka! I'm so sorry!" Tsuzuki instantly wrapped his arms around his 'distressed' lover to comfort. "Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"To spare you, beloved. It was quite embarrassing to be sure. There was no need to relive it. However, now that enough time has passed..." Snuggling against Tsuzuki's neck, the doctor shivered, clutching his dark-haired lover close.

Tsuzuki nodded in understanding.

"Of course. But how did you manage to get out?" he asked, pressing a kiss against Muraki's temple.

"After hearing 'precious baby' I had had enough. I cleared my throat and were they shocked at discovering that I heard everything. They promised to leave that sort of talk at home," Muraki explained, nibbling at the smooth jawline.

"You're so brave, Kazutaka! If it had been me I would've been too embarrassed to reveal myself," the brunette mused. "Yes. Much too embarrassed. But...one good thing did come out of all this. Yes, sir. One VERY good thing."

Muraki peered up, a silver eye wary.

"Ne? What possible 'good' could have come from that horrid display, beloved?"

"Good names for you, Kazutaka! How creative those two were! It's given me excellent ideas for what to call you! Hmmm...'sugar lips' was especially cute, don't you think!" Tsuzuki bubbled happily, violets dancing.

Muraki blinked, then blinked again.

"Certainly not!

"But it's perfect for you! Your lips are sugary and sweet and it would only be emphasizing your assets..." the brunette explained, unable to stop laughing now. He realized his lover had been teasing him and he went along with it. Now he was turning the tables and it was especially funny to see his sophisticated lover sputtering with indignation.

"You will not...Asato..."

Tsuzuki wriggled out of his lover's hold, scooting to the edge of the large bed to get away. Smiling broadly he continued his 'threat'.

"I especially liked 'pudding pie' And, rest assured when we're in a public place, I'll make certain to say it loudly and proudly so everyone will know that you're my pudding-"

"You most definitely will not. Why you..!"

With agility and speed that Tsuzuki didn't even know his strong lover possessed, Muraki captured the brunette in his arms, the doctor's face in a scowl.

"Asato Tsuzuki, I swear, if you so much as utter that horrible word..."

"Please, lover lumps, I only meant..."

"LOVER LUMPS?!" This time Muraki's jaw dropped. Horrified, his face absolutely aghast.

That did it. Tsuzuki burst out laughing. It was too much! Falling over onto the mattress, the guardian was in absolute hysterics.

"Asato! How is this funny to you?!" Muraki exclaimed. "How could calling me...'lover lumps'..."

Tsuzuki laughed harder.

"How could calling me such an inane nickname possibly, by any stretch of the imagination, be considered romantic?!"

"Because...because...you ARE my lover...and...and..." the brunette struggled for breath. "And I like your...lumps!"

Muraki shook his head, exasperated.

"Lumps," he muttered, smiling widely and patting Tsuzuki's back while waiting for his lover to wear himself out. Finally, after a few minutes, Tsuzuki wiped at his eyes. Muraki tried to keep a stern face.

"Asato..."

"Oh Kazutaka," he fell into his lover's arms, panting. "I'm...I'm sorry!...but it WAS funny, you have to admit that, ne?"

The silver blonde grinned, squeezing his beloved's trembling body close.

"Very funny, yes. Although, that last one was going a bit too far," he remarked pointedly. "Lover lu-"

"Oh no! Don't say it!" Tsuzuki screeched, clamping a hand over Muraki's mouth. "I'll never stop laughing!"

Muraki plucked away the brunette's hand then delivered a kiss to the palm.

"Heaven forbid I bring up that name again!" the doctor agreed, nuzzling Tsuzuki's neck giving him a small nip. "Promise me you will never, EVER repeat that...that monstrosity or any such moniker of such dubious nature in my presence again."

Tsuzuki bit his lip, smirking.

"Asato! Promise me!" Now, Muraki grasped the violet-eyed beauty's slender shoulders, giving them a small shake.

"All right! All right, Kazutaka," the brunette gave in, giggling. "I promise never, EVER to utter that name or any derivative thereof ever again! Satisfied?"

Pleased, Muraki pulled his slender lover close, brushing his lips against Tsuzuki's smiling mouth.

"Yes. Thank you, beloved."

A heated kiss followed another even more smoldering kiss with demanding hands caressing the brunette's slender frame. Tsuzuki gasped and squirmed.

"Kazutaka..." he whispered thickly, tugging the collar of the light robe down one pale shoulder, eager to see his lover's ivory flesh.

"Kazutaka..."

"That's right, beloved. Say it again," the pale blonde murmured against Tsuzuki's panting lips, a gentle nip on the plump bottom lip.

"Wha-?" Violets glazed and limpid, pushing his lover's garment down the smooth pale back with eager hands, he paused, not understanding.

"My name, beloved. Say it again," the silver blonde begged pulling down Tsuzuki's thin robe as well, revealing a toned olive chest.

Tsuzuki's lids dropped to half mast, his breath hitching feeling warm hands stroke his pectorals.

"Kazutaka," he groaned, needy.

Muraki groaned in return, closing his eyes, relishing the moment.

"That's it. When you utter my name, it sends shivers down my spine, curls my toes, makes my blood feverish, Asato," Muraki replied, unconsciously clutching at the brunette's arms.

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked softly, surprised. "When I say your name?"

"Indeed. Depending upon the situation, of course," the pale blonde replied, leaning over to lick at a pert nipple, feeling Tsuzuki shudder against him. Peering up, with a gleam in his eye, Muraki further explained.

"When you awaken in the morning, the sunlight touching your hair, those violets blinking from sleep and you whisper my name in greeting, I am enchanted," Muraki closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Tsuzuki's smooth chest, his arms encircling the slender waist.

Tsuzuki smiled, dropping a kiss on top of the silver head.

"When you regale me with one of your many jokes and exclaim my name in exasperation because I missed the punchline, I am amused," the doctor continued, smiling at the memory.

The dark-haired guardian grinned at that and tightened his arms around the silver blonde.

"When you see me hurt or THINK me to be hurt and call out to me in concern for my well-being, I am grateful," Muraki continued, stroking his lover's back, silver eyes gleaming.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

"When you shake your head at me and scold me or tease me in that adorable way of yours and growl my name in 'warning', I am repentant," Muraki peeked up, seeing his lover now shake his dark head in bemusement and smiled at the sight.

"And when you whisper my name in my ear, breathless and husky, naked and trembling in my arms telling me how much you love me, I am humbled."

Tsuzuki bit his lip, a lump in his throat, eyes growing moist.

Muraki lifted his silver head, his gorgeous features pensive, eyes searching his lover's face.

"The most sweetest of endearments you could ever give me, beloved," he whispered. "Is my name. The way you say it, the way it falls so easily from your lips...whenever you are sad, angry, happy, aroused, whatever your mood, my name reflects that and it thrills me."

Tsuzuki violets widened at the realization.

"Kazutaka..." he whispered, clearly moved.

"You see? Exactly like that.." Muraki closed his eyes, sighing deeply, his face serene. "This time last year, Asato, I was alone. In fact at this hour, I would have finished dinner and worked on a report or read or worked late...anything to keep my mind off my longing for you. Our last confrontation at that time was not a pleasant one. I had told you I was through with revenge, that I wanted to put the past behind me. You looked at me with disbelief and scorn..."

Tsuzuki reached for Muraki's hand, squeezing it tight. He remembered their confrontations. Such mistrust and animosity...

"Back then, you addressed me as 'Muraki' or 'Sensei', your violet eyes glittering with fury." The doctor bowed his head, shivering at the memory. "It cut me to the bone, drove me to despair that my name could be thrown out so coldly...but given our circumstances, I could not blame you..."

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki started, his silver head snapping up. Tsuzuki beautiful plum-colored orbs shimmered as they always did when he was deeply touched, when his heart squeezed with sorrow. Muraki lifted a hand to cup the smooth cheek, his thumb catching a jeweled droplet.

"My name..." he whispered, smiling softly.

Tsuzuki nodded, glad to see a smile come through the gorgeous face.

"Yes. Your name"

"Say it again, beloved," Muraki pleaded, pulling his lover closer, burying his lips along the warm honeyed throat. "Please."

"Kazutaka...Kazutaka...Kazutaka," Tsuzuki chanted lovingly, tilting his head up to welcome the nibbles along his sensitive skin, running one hand along the muscular back and the other combing through silken hair.

"My Kazutaka."

Muraki shuddered, happiness filling and warming his heart, his soul like sunshine.

"Kazutaka. It feels...natural. You're right. I don't have to think twice about it," Tsuzuki said. "Anything else wouldn't be right, feel right."

Muraki pulled his lover to him for a less than chaste kiss.

"Now you know," the silver blonde whispered, smiling.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki agreed, breathless. "The sweetest name."

Muraki smiled brilliantly.

Shrugging the light robe completely off his body, the brunette proceeded to peel his lover's robe slowly off and reveal the delectable muscular frame. His violets feasted greedily on the sight before him. Twining his arms around Muraki, Tsuzuki couldn't help one last tease.

With a twinkle in his eye, he gave a sly smile, kissing a pale cheek.

"I love you...moon dumpling..."

OWAI

* * *

A/N: If enjoyed, please review. If the feedback is positive it'll encourage me to think up more little fics like this. Plus, Muraki and Tsuzuki will be on vacation for a while so there's plenty of material to be had. Thanks for reading and until next time! :)


End file.
